


Tale of two Princesses

by LadyInukimi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Jaken getting a high position in Sesshomaru's empire, Pranks, Puppies, Sibling Bonding, did I say PUPPIES?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInukimi/pseuds/LadyInukimi
Summary: With trouble arising in the East, Sesshōmaru and Rin are forced to leave their home and their family to take care of it and secure peace. Jaken, Sesshōmaru's eldest and most faithful servant, will make sure everything is in order by the time they return.ORJaken babysits Towa and Setsuna. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru & Towa (InuYasha), Setsuna & Towa & Jaken, Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This time I tried to balance humor with fluff while taking a bit of care with the prose.  
> I hope I was able to bring a smile to your face.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

"Girls, will you be good and behave while we are gone?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Haha-ue," despite doing her best to hide it, Setsuna's lower lip was trembling. She didn't like the idea of her mother being in any danger, "you will come back, right?"

"Oh, dearest. We'll be back very soon, you won't even notice we were gone!" Rin laid her hands on Towa and Setsuna's heads, gentle fingers combing through her daughters' hair. "Your father and I need to make this little trip, so that every one of you can be safe. Do you understand?"

Setsuna nodded, firm. 

"Setsuna." her father's deep voice spoke calm and resolute. "Do you think this Sesshōmaru would let something happen to your mother?"

Assuaged, the girl shook her head with vigor. It was true. Her mother was strong, and if something bad happened, her father would protect her.

"Good." Sesshōmaru's pelt started unfurling around him, "Rin. We fly."

After softly caressing Ah and petting Un's head, the dragon's chest rumbling with the attention, Rin leapt onto their saddle, adjusting the naginata in her back so it didn't hurt Ah-Un on accident during the flight. The whole ride shouldn't take them more than a few hours, if all went well.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshōmaru-sama!"

The DaiYōkai lowered his voice so only Jaken could hear, "Something happens to my daughters, you perish."

Cold sweat ran down Jaken's back as he bowed. Satisfied, Sesshōmaru flew into the air, following Rin and Ah-Un's who were already ahead of him, high in the air.

☽

"Anata, are you sure it'll be alright?"

"The children will be fine, Rin. Do not worry."

"Actually, I am more worried about Jaken-sama..."

Sesshōmaru didn't understand the reason his wife would worry for him. He actually trusted Jaken to take care of them - he did it with Rin back then, after all -, he only acted intimidating as an incentive. But surely entertaining two little girls for a few hours couldn't be much of a challenge? Plus, their daughters had demonstrated time and time again to be way more mature than others for their age. There was no doubt that Sesshōmaru was a proud father.

Rin was staring at him as if she was able to read his mind, wondering if he _did realize_ the fact that their daughters could be an absolute terror... whenever he was not around. The girls actually behaved very well in front of their father. No matter, they really needed to make this trip. Surely Jaken could survive a few hours without them.

Rin smiled, reassured, and focused on the mission ahead.

☽

With their shapes now disappearing in the distance, Jaken gripped his trusty Nintōjō with wrinkly fingers and turned around to address the two girls who were staring at him, eyes wide, expectant.

"Now then, Setsuna-sama, Towa-sama. Your mighty father trusted this Jaken to take care of you two! I expect the utmost-!"

"Oh, come on, Jaken-sama!" Crossing her arms behind her head, Towa grinned. "We are not babies anymore, we can take care of ourselves!"

"I am already taller than you, Jaken. Perhaps _we_ should protect _you_." Setsuna remarked.

Perhaps taking care of the pair would end up being way more challenging that Jaken first thought it would. "Hush!" he cried, "I'll have you know, young lady, that despite you being _slightly_ taller than this Jaken, I am way more powerful than half the demons in this country!"

"...Half?"

Smirking to himself, Jaken puffed his chest out. "Have you not heard the Tale of the Great Jaken? With my mighty abilities I helped defeat the powerful hanyō, Naraku!"

Towa didn't remember the story being like that. "I thought that was father and uncle Inu?" she stroked her chin, pensive. "... and aunt Kagome, aunt Sango, uncle Miro-"

"Ha! Without my superior intellect and my innumerable skills, it would have been entirely impossible for them to destroy him!"

Setsuna, who had been studying him the whole time, tilted her head and after a moment she nodded, resolute. "I see. I want to hear the story."

Surprised that her sister fell for it, Towa looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Tsuna? You know Jaken-sama always exaggerates."

"I do not!!"

The younger twin turned to her, "That may be. But Chichi-ue always skips the battle parts, and Haha-ue only tells the romantic ones." Setsuna was curious by nature, and every time she heard a story, she liked to memorize and later analize every possible detail her little head would retain. "Perhaps Jaken will tell everything... Even if he makes things up."

"Lies and slander! I'm the most faithful tale teller!!"

Towa puffed her cheeks. It was such a beautiful day, their parents weren't home and Setsuna wanted to go inside and listen to Jaken? No way! "Booooooring," the white haired girl complained, "I'll go play with the koi fish!" And without waiting for an answer, she started to run, racing for the gardens.

"Wait! Come back, Towa-sama! I'm supposed to watch over you two!" He began to follow her, but an insisting hand kept tugging at his sleeve.

"...Story."

Oh, well. He would go looking for her later. She would be fine, and... It was not common that he had the chance to exercise his impressive storytelling skills, after all.

"Very well! It all started when this Jaken abandoned his kingdom to follow in the steps of your lord father..."

Completely unimpressed, young Setsuna shook her head, interrupting him. "Jaken, if you start with a lie, people won't believe you..."

"How insolent! I'm most certainly not lying!!"

☽

Huge grin adorning her face and flowing hair tangled from the wind, Towa ran with all she had, happy she had managed to elude Jaken. She didn't want to sit and listen to a story; that's what bedtime was for!

It was only after she had to stop to regain her breath that Towa heard it: a faint howl, mixed with soft yelps and whines, that came from a pile of dirt and leaves in the ground, not too far from where she stood.

Intrigued, the silver haired girl got on all fours, kneeling before it, and started digging. Soon, her hand touched something soft and without warning, a fluffy white head emerged from the pile of leaves, a pair of coal black eyes staring back at her. 

The tiny creature shook its head... and sneezed.

"Aww. Hello, little one!" Towa exclaimed. "Are you lost?" The pup started padding towards her, legs wobbling, and pressed its snout to her extended hand, curiously sniffing it.

Towa laughed in delight, petting the soft fur on its head. Soon, she grinned, eyes shining with mischief, an idea starting to take shape in her mind. _"Oh, Tsuna is going to love this."_

☽

When Towa found them again, Jaken was in the middle of explaining how they took down one of Naraku's barriers. The red-eyed girl scoffed. Did Jaken truly think her sister was that easy to fool? There were a whole lot of barriers in that story... too many to be true! 

Before she could put her plan in motion, she first needed to make a quick detour. Arriving at the room where several weapons and trinkets were stored, and careful not to let anyone catch her, Towa looked around for a familiar lacquered box with the taijiya symbol on it, and once she found it, emptied its contents in her sleeve.

Her mother didn't let them enter into that room, she said it was dangerous... but Towa loved looking at the weapons in display. One day she would have her own sword! Father had promised, and he always kept his word.

After bribing one of the servants to distract Jaken, Towa approached her sister, and told her about her masterful plan.

☽

"...and then we'll pretend that I can change into my dog form, like father does!"

Lips pursed and brows furrowed, the dark haired twin didn't feel as confident. "But Towa. When Chichi-ue transforms he goes _poooof_ and _fwooosh._ You cannot do that. Yet."

Towa grinned in response. "That's why I got this!" she exclaimed, extending her hands towards her sister, a small sphere in them. "Ta-da! This is Uncle Haku's smoke ball!"

"...Smoke bomb?"

The white haired girl hummed, inclining her head to the side. "Hm... Yeah! I suppose he called it that too. Anyway, with this we can fool Jaken-sama!"

Setsuna didn't look so sure. "I don't know... wouldn't that harm the puppy?"

Towa shook her head. "Nope! That's the thing! Uncle Haku said it only harmed big strong demons! So it will be incocuos to the puppy!"

"Innocuos."

"That!" Before Setsuna could ask, Towa added. "And before you say it, it won't hurt Jaken-sama either, since he is a small demon!" After all, that's what Grandmother always said.

Setsuna pursed her lips and stroked her chin with a tiny hand. After pondering it very seriously she nodded at her sister, eyes shining with childlike resolve. "Okay. I'm in."

☽

It was not a surprise for many that Jaken loved sweets. He had never tasted them, at least not until he spent some time in Kaede's Village - begrudgingly, of course -. He had to admit the sugary orbs called 'dango' were his favorites. Jaken didn't think it strange, not even for a second, that a servant randomly came up to him and suddenly offered him a plate full of them. Jaken was a very respected individual, of course it should be common for him to get gifts from time to time!

"Jaken."

"Ah, Setsuna-sama." picking up a napkin, the kappa cleaned his beak. "Forgive this Jaken, I was just resting for a moment, proper food and rest is key to tell a good story! Are you ready to hear the rest of it?"

"Actually, I just spoke with my sister." Setsuna fidgeted, as if she didn't know whether to keep talking. "She claims she discovered the secret to transform like Chichi-ue does."

"What?!" Jaken squaked. "That's entirely impossible! Only a pure-blooded yōkai possesses the necessary means to do that!" Jaken knew the twins would probably end up being powerful hanyōs, but to turn into a giant InuYōkai? There was simply no way. "If you don't believe me, look at Inuyasha. Despite sharing the same father as Sesshōmaru-sama, his transformation was never complete!"

Setsuna shrugged. "I don't know... She was very excited to show you." Looking dejected, she added, "I can tell her you don't believe her..."

Jaken suddenly felt a rush of sympathy run through him. Perhaps he had always been too hard on their education, and the little girl felt the need to prove her worth... Ah. Jaken could understand her. Being surrounded by extremely powerful people - like Sesshōmaru-sama, Inuyasha... himself - could certainly be daunting. _"Poor thing."_ It would be extremely unkind not to humor her, he supposed... and Jaken was nothing but kindness personified!

"All right, all right! Bring her in. Let's see what she's got." Jaken started mentally preparing himself to comfort the child later, when her demonstration failed.

Setsuna appeared shortly after, with Towa in tow. For the trick to work, Setsuna would have to be the one throwing the smoke bomb, without Jaken noticing her... but that was going to be easy, apparently, for Jaken was looking at Towa, focused, eyes strangely moist.

Shooting a glance at Setsuna, Towa winked, and her sister threw the smoke bomb near Towa's feet, making a cloud of smoke that made her disappear from sight.

In the ground, just in the same place Towa had been mere seconds ago... was an adorable white puppy.

Jaken stared at the pup, utterly stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes. She did it. She actually did it! True, it was not the enormity of a dog her father and grandmother could turn into... but it was a dog nonetheless! And a very cute one at that! Oh! Just wait until Sesshōmaru-sama and Rin came back! And this happened on the day - the one day! - that they left Jaken completely in charge. Oh, how he would be praised when they returned! Perhaps this would be enough to finally grant him that great position in Sesshōmaru's future Empire!

Lost in his daydream, Jaken didn't notice young Setsuna carefully studying him. Satisfied with Jaken's expression, Setsuna moved her left hand slowly behind her back and made a gesture of victory. Hidden in the bushes, Towa grinned.

Their plan was a complete success.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny historical fashion!note: Jaken is dressed as a daimyo in the series (he is a DaiYoukai, after all!) In this chapter I'll refer to his "eboshi", the hat he uses, which is coincidentally the name of the main antagonist of Princess Mononoke. :)
> 
> Now, without further ado...
> 
> ...I'm so sorry, Jaken, sweetie.

"Oooooh, Towa-sama! You did it!"

The fluffy white canine looked up at him from its spot on the ground, its head tilted and pawing the air, completely clueless. 

Utter admiration could be seen in Jaken's face, who started rubbing his hands together... no doubt having petty thoughts. _"Ha! Take that, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru-sama's blood is so powerful that only his daughter can unleash the true potential of an InuYōkai!"_

Seeing Jaken was fawning over it, the chubby pup wagged its tail and barked, happy it was being given attention.

"Although, it's truly a pity you didn't inherit Sesshomaru-sama's crescent moon or his stripes... Oh, he is so _dashing_ with those... Ah! I wonder what Inukimi-sama would think of this magnificent turn of events!"

A loud snort could be heard in the background.

More specifically, from the bushes behind them.

"What was that?!"

Hiding the momentarily alarm on her face, Setsuna put herself between the kappa and the bushes... where her sister awaited in hiding. She was careful not to stroke her fur, for she always did that whenever she was nervous. "Um. That was... me?" Clearing her throat, she added, "I was trying to... emulate my mighty sister. With a... growl?"

"Ah, Setsuna-sama," Jaken sighed, shaking his head... and completely oblivious. "One does not simply achieve what your elder sister did! To walk the Path of the InuYōkai you must _train your mind_ and _temper your heart_!"

Inu-Towa did not react this time, for the puppy was busy, blissfully trying to chase a butterfly around.

"All right, this Jaken stands corrected." he declared, nodding solemnly. "I didn't think it possible for a hanyō to do that... But true virtue comes from accepting one's mistakes, after all! You can now come back to your human form, Towa-sama."

Setsuna's body stiffened in alert.

Now it came the trickiest part. They had been rehearsing this, since Setsuna was not the most convincing liar... but she was going to give her all! Taking one hand to her forehead, the other pointing at the adorable fur ball on the ground, Setsuna tried her best to sound dramatic. 

"Um... Oh, no. What a tragedy. She cannot go back."

Well, she could have said that with more pain or grief or emotion in general... but she was scowling, so it'd have to do.

"What?!"

Completely unaware of the bushes shaking behind him - the wind, no doubt - and the faint wheezing sound that came from them - it was very windy, after all - Jaken walked briskly towards the pup, scooping it up. "Towa-sama, you must transform back!" Tongue lolling, the tiny creature tilted its head, probably wondering what was being expected of it. "You have to concentrate!"

The puppy looked lazily at him... and licked his beak in response.

Oh, no.

No, no, no.

This was a mess. A disaster! A calamity of unparalleled proportions!

He could see it clearly. Eyes red, pupils dilated... Sesshomaru would probably transform into his dog form to eat him alive! What if they couldn't reverse her back to normal? What if she stayed like that forever!? And it had to happen the day - the one day! - he was completely in charge!

And Rin... oh no, Rin! The young woman's fury could sometimes surpass that of his lord, especially when it came to her daughters!

Jaken was slowly trying to come to terms with his imminent demise. _"Ah, well. I have lived a full life, with no regrets... at least I will go being young and beau-"_

"Don't worry, Jaken. I'm sure Chichi-ue will understand." 

Jaken turned to look at the young girl with misty eyes, utterly moved. He could tell Setsuna truly had a kind and compassionate heart and was trying to console the poor yōkai, who was on the verge of having a heart attack.

Eyes glinting, Setsuna added, "Haha-ue, on the other hand..."

Inu-Towa barked, as if agreeing with Setsuna... or so Jaken thought. 

_"I'm done for! Even they know what fate awaits me once their parents are back! And Tenseiga cannot be used on me!"_

For a moment, Jaken wondered about the possibility of the Lady Mother resurrecting him with the Meidō-Seki.

...That moment was extremely short-lived and he quickly discarded the thought.

"Setsuna-sama, please, stop joking around! This is a matter of the utmost importance! Your sister is stuck with this form... and my life is at stake!"

Setsuna pursed her lips, trying to control the twitching, and shot him her best glare. "I don't joke." This little girl could have inherited Rin's physical appearance... but everything else screamed Sesshomaru!

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale-

Sesshomaru-sama probably knew how to reverse this, right? Right!? There had to be some kind of ancient InuYōkai technique required to shift from one form to the other!

If not... the only one left he could ask...

_"Little yōkai, what brings you here?"_

_"Ah, Lady Mother! So, you see... this happened, and then this..."_

_"And why, pray tell, would I help you? That would mean I would lose the opportunity to see my son's stunned face. Surely you realize what a rare event is that?"_

...That was absolutely not an option!

While Jaken was occupied racking his brains searching for a viable option, the puppy started squirming in his arms, trying to break free. With nothing to grasp with its tiny paws to help its escape, Inu-Towa searched for the next best thing to take a hold of... and closed its muzzle on Jaken's hat.

"Ah! Towa-sama, stop!"

Jaken did his best to separate the small canine from his body - and his hat! -, but the puppy had liked the lacquered texture of the eboshi, and was contentedly chewing on it.

"Towa... sama... cease this... unbecoming behavior... at once!"

Inu-Towa could have the appearance of an adorable puppy... but its bite was definitely powerful!

"Setsuna-sama, help!"

Setsuna looked at him with big round eyes exuding innocence. "Jaken, maybe you need to temper your heart too."

_The insolence!_

Without warning, the ancient kappa started to sweat profusely. Warm, wet clothes clung to his small body, only... when he looked down, it was no sweat what had been wetting his clothes.

Apparently, Inu-Towa lacked all kind of respect for Jaken in this form, for the puppy was peeing on him without the courtesy of a warning.

" _Eek!_ Towa-sama, no!" Jaken shrieked.

"Jaken, careful when handling my sister."

Inu-Towa could have inherited the Sesshōmaru's shiny white fur and features... but that mischievous side could not be more clearly from Rin!

Drenched from head to toe, completely disheveled and hat half-chewed, Jaken was sure of one thing.

Sesshomaru was going to kill him.

Looking down at himself, Jaken sighed.

...But first, he was going to take a bath.

☽

A loud, thundering roar shook the ground and Ah-Un glided down from the skies to land among the small crowd gathered in the gardens.

Setsuna looked up in awe. She couldn't wait for the day they let her ride the twin beast. Maybe Towa and her could... but no, that was a plan for another time.

Jaken rushed over to meet the newcomers, Inu-Towa comfortably nestled in his arms - and no longer eating his attire - and after depositing the small pup in the ground, bowed deeply in greeting.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama!"

Rin arched her eyebrows, surprised at the use of the honorific _"Rin...-sama?"_ Jaken _never_ used that kind of formal speech with her, although to his credit, he tried for a time after they announced their wedding, years ago... She discouraged that, for Jaken was a like father to her. It didn't feel natural to be treated differently than before. So what could have prompted that change in his behavior...?

One look at her youngest daughter told her everything she needed to know.

"I... trust everything went well? Y-You returned sooner than expected. O-of course! You shall always be expected, this is your house after all! And this humble servant couldn't be more-!"

Sesshomaru promptly interrupted his rambling. "As well as can be expected." Further details were not appropriate to be discussed in front of the children. And speaking of children... Sesshomaru sniffed the air. _"Hm. So that's how it is."_

"It's good to be back." directing his gaze at the young girl in front of him, Sesshomaru asked. "Setsuna, Towa, did you behave?"

"Yes, Haha-ue, Chichi-ue, we were very good. Today we learned how to prank Jaken!"

Jaken jumped at that. "How can you refer to your sister's abilities as a prank?!" 

The moment of truth had arrived, and Jaken was determined to disguise the situation as much as he could! His survival was at stake and Jaken was nothing but the most skilled expert in pulling through against all odds!

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so glad your lordship is back!" Jaken croaked, and pointing at the tiny dog on the ground, he said. "As you can clearly see, young Towa manifested her _great_ _InuYōkai traits_ and shape-shifted into her _powerful_ _true form_!" Yes, that was a good way to put it.

Only, such "powerful true form" was an adorable puppy, who right now laid on its back, shaking its head and whining softly, in what was probably its way of demanding more belly rubs.

Sesshomaru spared a glance at it, and arched a brow. "Jaken. That's not my daughter."

"Sesshomaru-sama, how can you say that!? This humble servant witnessed as she shape-shifted!"

"Jaken. Is your nose of no use? That's no daughter of mine."

Jaken gasped, horrified. His quest for survival momentarily forgotten. _"How cruel can Sesshomaru-sama be!? Just because her first transformation didn't grant her a gigantic form like his... it shouldn't be cause for such cold rejection!"_

Chuckling softly, one hand delicately covering her mouth, Rin finally decided to intervene, "Jaken-sama... that's a puppy. A common, normal, regular puppy."

"Wha-!?"

A movement in the nearby bushes interrupted their exchange... and soon, Towa - true, normal, hanyō Towa - stepped out of them, grabbing her belly and shaking in silent laughter. Without missing a beat, a smiling Setsuna approached the young girl, helping her remove a few leaves that had gotten stuck in her silvery-white hair, while her sister recovered her breath.

Partially thanks to his short stature, Jaken managed the impressive feat of having his beak completely open, reaching the ground. _"The Great Daiyōkai Jaken... fooled? By two little girls?!"_

Rin covered her mouth, trembling in an effort to keep her composure while suppressing her laughter, while Sesshomaru's lips quirked and returned back to normal so fast the untrained eye - that none of those present had - would have missed it, his golden eyes warm and his expression proud.

The girls turned to their family, Setsuna smiling and Towa grinning, and both of them the exact image of youthful mirth. Setsuna had scooped up the puppy, who was now comfortably snuggling in her arms and playing with her fur. Standing behind her daughters, Rin beamed down at them, knowing eyes twinkling. The InuYōkai didn't miss the wink Towa sent her sister.

Oh, so this wasn't over.

Sesshomaru straightened his posture, head high, and prepared himself. He knew his daughters, and they only wore that expression when they were about to unleash their powerful combined attack... and he could tell Rin was already on their side.

Towa and Setsuna intertwined their hands, and with _soft pleading eyes_ looking at her parents, the twins... _**pouted**_.

"Can we keep it? Pretty please?"

"Please, Haha-ue! We'll take care of it."

Rin smiled at her daughters, eyes impossibly fond. "Now, now girls. Why don't we ask your father?"

With the three loves of his life looking at him so tenderly, Sesshomaru had no chance of winning this battle.

Nor did he want to.

"...Do as you wish."

Cheers erupted in the background, both girls excitedly started telling their daily adventure to their mother, who gleefully laughed, directing the girls - and their new tiny companion - inside the house.

Ah, yes. There was no doubt, his daughters would be very powerful in the future... but for now, Sesshomaru would make sure they could enjoy their childhood for as much as they could.

☽

After inspecting the pup for injuries, since he was found alone and with no mother in sight, it was discovered the bundle of fluff was a male. Right after coming up with a name for him, the twins decided to go and apologize to Jaken... who had almost fainted in relief earlier, glad that he could preserve his life for a long, long time yet.

"Jaken."

"Jaken-sama!"

"We came to say sorry."

"Yeah... Sorry."

The girls were looking at him apologetically, with their big eyes, their puffy cheeks and their expression dejected. Jaken sighed in defeat. All those fools that thought hanyōs were weak had no idea what they were talking about. Just seeing the girls' faces made staying mad at them an impossible task.

"We didn't know you were going to get soooo scared." ...And no one could ever doubt there was yōkai blood running through their veins!

Jaken scoffed, slightly affronted. "Ha! Now, now young ladies what are you saying? I was not scared." It was true. He was terrified! ...Not that he was going to admit it. "But I appreciate the sentiment. Just don't do it again!"

It was a nice try, but since the girls looked at each other and avoided to answer... a failed try nonetheless.

"Um..."

"Oh, you hear that, Setsuna? I think Maru needs us!"

"Maru? You called the mongrel... Maru!? As in Sessho-!?"

The girls were already running halfway down the corridor, giggling. Once they reached the end, they stopped and turned around towards him. Cupping their little hands around their mouths, the girls called: "Jaken! We look forward to the next time you babysit us!"

Oh, well.

Sighing, one hand grasping his chest, Jaken could only hope there wouldn't be a next time in the near future, or his heart wouldn't be able to survive for much longer.

Jaken smirked to himself.

Secretly, though? He couldn't wait to watch Sesshōmaru's reaction after seeing the girls had named the white fluffy dog after him.

Yeah, that would show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another historical note: "-Maru" was a commonly used suffix back in Muromachi (aka Sengoku) and Edo periods. Aristocratic children's names had it, and after coming of age, they usually changed it or introduced titles. Alas, Sesshomaru was always intented to be perceived as a young teenager (But hey! I wouldn't change Narita Ken's voice acting for anything!)
> 
> Nowadays it doesn't have any special meaning, simply affection. :)  
> ...I'd love to have a Maru-chan myself, lol.
> 
> I am immensely curious about how Jaken is going to be with Towa and Setsuna.  
> He cannot behave with the girls like he did with Rin, since _these are Sesshomaru-sama's children_ but he can't behave like he would with a little Sesshomaru, since _these children are Rin's!_
> 
> And we know nothing of Ah-Un and Jaken in the sequel! Where are they? Did they escape? Are they in danger? Aaaaaaaah, so many questions and no answers!
> 
> Since things are getting pretty bad where I live I may be too busy to be around here. I had a lot of fun writing (and reading!).
> 
> To whoever read this: Please take care and stay safe. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a cute picture of an Akita Inu puppy and I couldn't resist (if you don't know the breed, look it up, they are gorgeous!).
> 
> Next chapter we'll get Jaken interacting with "Inu-Towa", the cutest InuYoukai that ever existed (sorry, Sess). I wonder how well will that go... Will Jaken finally get his well deserved position in Sesshōmaru's great empire?


End file.
